


The Dream

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Everyone else is there but they aren't mentioned by name, Fluff, M/M, just pure beautiful fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU where Ryan has a vivid dream about he and Gavin's future selves. </p><p>THIS IS JUST PURE FLUFF PLEASE SOMEBODY STOP ME OMG</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off this AMAZING artwork by riccasze on Tumblr! check her and the art out here:  
> http://riccasze.tumblr.com/post/84869087420/if-highschool-freewood-met-their-older
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_**1997**_

_Gavin- 16, Ryan-17_

 

“Bollocks!” Gavin yelled as he threw down the Nintendo controller.

 

Ryan laughed as he set his down on the cushion next to him.

 

“I can’t believe you beat me again!” Gavin exclaimed as he shoved at Ryan, who was still laughing his ass off.

 

“What can I say, I’m just that good” Ryan replied as he whipped a tear from his eye.

 

Gavin just made a face at him.

 

Ryan smiled and then pulled him closer; pressing a quick kiss against the younger’s lips before hugging him.

 

“I’ll let you win next time ok?” he said has he ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair.

 

Gavin smiled against Ryan’s shoulder and nodded.

 

He then let out a loud yawn, snuggling closer to Ryan.

 

“You tired?” Ryan asked as he pulled back.

 

Gavin just nodded with his eyes closed and rested back against Ryan’s chest.

 

Ryan chuckled and then picked the tired boy up, carrying him over to the bed.

 

He pulled off his shoes and Gavin’s before pulling the boy down onto the bed with him.

 

“Is your mum ok with me staying over?” Gavin asked as he wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist and rested his head in his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, you know she loves you” Ryan said as he put an arm around Gavin and nuzzled his hair.

 

Gavin smiled and kissed his cheek.

 

“Night Rye” he mumbled.

 

“Night Gav” Ryan said back before they both fell into a dream filled sleep.

_**2015**_

_Gavin-34, Ryan-35_

When Ryan opened his eyes he was standing outside a large church.

 

“Ryan?” Gavin’s voice called as he walked up to Ryan.

 

“Hey, what the hell is going on?” Ryan asked.

 

It was he and Gavin at their current young ages, but something seemed _off_.

 

Gavin shrugged.

 

“Hey, isn’t this the church downtown?” Gavin asked as he looked up at the large Cathedral.

 

“Holy shit yeah it is. Why are we out here?” Ryan asked as he looked around.

 

He spotted a metal newspaper dispenser and walked over to it.

 

“Gavin look!” he gasped as he read the date on the display paper.

 

_February 19, 2015_

“Oh my god” Gavin whispered.

 

“This-This can’t be real” Ryan said.

 

Suddenly there was a loud commotion from within the church.

 

Curious and a little confused they both climbed the stone steps and peaked in through the large half open door.

 

The church was filled with people in nice suits and dresses, the alter decorated beautifully as two men stood together.

 

_A wedding_

“G-Gavin is that?”

 

“It’s-It’s us” Gavin whispered.

 

The two boys watched their older counterparts in ah as they exchanged vows.

 

“What the bloody hell happened to my hair?” Gavin mumbled, causing Ryan to snicker.

 

“You’re complaining? Look at me!’ Ryan said.

 

“What about you?! You look great! I look like I lost a fight with a leaf blower!” Gavin exclaimed as their older selves slid a ring onto each other’s finger.

 

Ryan chuckled and they both watched as their older selves said I do and shared a kiss.

 

Suddenly, it struck Ryan like a brick.

 

“Wait, so we-“ he stuttered a she pulled back.

 

“We what Rye?” Gavin asked a she stood and turned to face Ryan.

 

A big smile fell over Ryan’s face and he pulled Gavin close.

 

“You and I we-“ he started a she threaded his fingers through Gavin’s hair and pressed their foreheads together.

 

“Were still, together” he whispered quietly.

 

Gavin’s eyes widened and he smiled up at him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

“Yeah, I guess we are”

 

Ryan just chuckled and pressed his lips to Gavin’s

 

_**End Dream**_

Ryan blinked open his eyes and felt the sun shining in through the window and warming his skin.

 

“Mmh, morning” Gavin mumbled beside him as he propped himself up on his elbow and smiled down at Ryan.

 

“Hey” Ryan replied with a smile as he ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair.

 

“Have any good dreams?” Gavin asked.

 

Ryan smiled, his mind still on the beautiful one he just had.

 

“Yeah, I had a pretty good one. What about you?”

 

Gavin shrugged “It was alright”.

 

Then they just smiled at each other, happy to just be in each other’s presence.

 

“I love you Gavin” Ryan said.

 

Gavin blushed a bit but smiled back.

 

“I love you too Ryan”

 

Then Ryan pulled him into a kiss, his mind praying to every God out there that that dream came true one day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
